1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to merchandise packaging and in particular to a packaging arrangement for electric light bulbs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of paperboard packaging arrangements for light bulbs and similar articles susceptable to breakage during shipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No 2,368,753 shows a package for a plurality of radio tubes formed of an integral blank or paperboard material folded to firmly secure both ends of each of the tubes within the package to protect them from shocks and jolts during shipment. While securing both ends of the tubes in this fashion adequately protects them from damage, the packaging operation is relatively complicated. Consequently, in the case of electric light bulbs and the like, it has been the practice to simply secure the base of the bulbs to a separate platform and then slide the platform into a protective carton. However, providing a straight-forward and easily manufactured means of firmly securing the base of the bulbs to the platform has continued to be a problem. Moreover, in many of the packaging arrangements currently in use, once the bulb is secured to the platform it is very difficult to remove it without damaging the means securing it to the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,222 shows a bulb clamping arrangement susceptible to this type of damage. In that arrangement cardboard tabs are wedged against the base of a light bulb in a fashion which would result in the tabs being torn when the bulb is removed.